


Herbal Tea

by Syntheticserendipity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntheticserendipity/pseuds/Syntheticserendipity
Summary: Pansy wants to take Hermione down a notch or two and devises the perfect scheme to do both that and fulfill her unsatiated sexual desires. WARNING: READ the warnings before you click!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters in the book. I wish I did but I do not. I do not make any money with this completely fictional story.
> 
> Warnings: Non-con/dub con. Slave/master. Blackmail/threats. Abuse. Domination/submission. Femslash. Fingering. Humilation. Oral sex. Masturbation. Light violence.

Hermione could feel her fingers trembling and she eyed her spoon keenly as if to verify if her feelings were correct. Yes, her hands were indeed trembling-so much so that the soup she’d scooped out of her bowl was no longer on the spoon. She took another swig of her herbal tea and felt a sweltering heat converge around her neck. She unbuttoned the top button on her blouse and waved a hand to cool herself.  
“Phew is it sweltering in here or is it just me?” She laughed lightly. Ginny acknowledged her by giving her a cursory glance but was otherwise too distracted by the weekly gossip session to give Hermione’s comment actual thought. 

“Her-myo-nee, you duh-look-cho-goo,” Ron sounded out, half the contents of his mouth falling back onto the plate he was eating from. She didn’t even bother with pretense and just ignored her best friend. She often wondered Ron ate like he had been provided a brief respite from a famine because of having so many siblings. Was it a shove-food-down or go hungry situation?

She took several calming breaths and the feeling subsided momentarily. She was terribly thirsty and so she took another deep sip from the herbal tea, closed her eyes and let the warmth wash over her. She felt it again, the deep heat corroding the insides of her stomach, scorching her guts and sending hot smoke blazing over her skin, traveling down her navel and into her legs. 

A small moan escaped her lips but the hall had enough students to submerge her momentary lapse of control. She looked up, her eyes half lidded and somehow had enough sense to take another deep breath of air, attempting to force the heat out with a lung full of oxygen. She grabbed the cup of tea and chugged it until she reached the bottom. The heat in her belly exploded and she closed her eyes for a second, grabbing onto the table with her right hand for the moment to pass, her left clenched in a fist on her plaid skirt. The material felt oddly scratchy. She traced the fabric lines with her index finger and the feeling of the soft ash fuzz set her spine tingling. 

“Umm I’ll see you guys later,” She whispered, not that anyone really heard. Ron was too engrossed in making love to his dinner and Ginny was in a serious discussion with Parvati Patel and Angora Ranwei from Hufflepuff, about the ethics of wearing Wuffpoffle fur (and more importantly how Ansa Starkk from Gryffindor had come to possess such a piece despite coming from no money). 

Hermione grabbed her bag and walked tensely out of the great hall, taking care not to walk suspiciously fast. Once she turned the corner and was no longer in sigh of the Great Hall, she broke into a light jog. She was growing hotter by the second which she attributed to her recent exercise of running down the corridors, making her way towards the Gryffindor tower. She was sweating slightly but at the same time she felt goosebumps erupt across the prairie of her skin; the hair rose on edge as if something was going to attack her and her body knew what was coming before her mind did. 

She began to climb the final stretch of stairs to her floor when her legs brushed against each other. The soft tender skin between her legs quivered at the mere touch of her thigh against each other. Her hand instinctively gripped the bannister and she keeled over, letting out a slow moan she hadn’t realized she’d been keeping pent up. She delicately continued on up the stairs, her eyes swimming with the sensation of skin against skin. She made it to the top and now could feel the sensitivity with every foot she placed in front of the other. Her left arm held her Arithmancy book but her right casually swiped past the front of her female anatomy and she felt almost a static excitement. She did another take at it, telling herself she was just brushing her arm across her skirt. This time she felt the heat morph into outright arousal.  
She felt her panties dampen with a deep ache, the wetness flooding past the cotton barrier to settle between her thighs. She imagined a finger pressing against it - hers...someone’s….anyone’s. Hermione paused for a moment, turning her head to ensure that she was alone, making sure no leering portraits or poltergeists were present. Her body protested the movement, by now demanding her release. She gently cupped the area between her thighs and released another pent-up moan, rubbing her thumb against the growing mound under her skirt. 

“-and so I was on the ground at this point, dashing for cover and Smithers slams his broom stra-”  
She froze...someone was coming down the corridor. To her intense dismay, the group was heading down the corridor she had planned to take to get to Gryffindor tower. Through her haze, she turned on her heel and ran down the corridor leading West, towards the middle of Hogwarts where the library was. It was the beginning of the school year. She knew areas of the library students avoided or didn’t know about even during the most intense parts of the year. She doubted anyone would be prowling such sections of the library during the beginning of the year when no one was pressured to go into Pince’s domain. She headed there, her sanctuary.

She saw the library in sight and slowed down, hoping to look less insane and frazzled. She needed time and space to do what she needed to do and didn’t want anyone snooping to ask her if she was ‘okay’. 

She smiled gently at Pince but the old bat didn’t even blink. She walked to the back of the library and then dropped her bag down to fish out her keys. The small movement of the bending over made her imagine someone pressing themselves against her from behind, inserting their perfectly proportioned finger into her, caressing her. She fumbled with the keys and let out a frustrated hiss. 

Somehow she managed to open the door and let herself in, thoughtfully grabbing her bag on the way in. The sexual tension was bursting against her eyes now. The small, rapidly diminishing part of her mind that had sanely urged her to seek cover rather than rub herself down in public, led her down to the farthest part of the restricted section-where the history of magic and other highly technical books were kept. Most of the student populace never wandered down here, save for a few insane academics, the professors and of course her. 

The moment she reached the end of the library, her wand was in her hand and she cast two powerful sound charms. She let out a soft cautious moan at first and dropped the bag, falling to her knees on top of it and positioning it between her legs. Doubling over, she pressed her sensitivity right over the bag and rubbed herself with it with fervor. She threw her head back and groaned loudly this time. She was riding the bag now but it wasn’t enough to satiate her. She fell back against the bookcase, spreading her legs apart for anyone who came down this isle to see. Her hand cupped the diamond shaped area between her legs and her body buckled against it, begging for more skin-to-skin contact like a rabid animal in heat-which is what she was wasn’t she? She rubbed her fingers against her swollen clit through the sweat and lubricant soaked panties, teasing herself. 

She imagined her hand belonged to someone else, anyone else...a slender hand attached to a slender body. Someone her height maybe. She suddenly imagined breasts, small enough for her to hold but large enough that they were substantial. She wanted to put them in her mouth, suck them until they ran red. She imagined her lover begging her to let them touch her under her knickers and imagined giving permission to them as her hands circumvented her underwear and touched her rose bud. She groaned loudly as she began stroking herself. Her clittoris was engorged and she rubbed herself, riding the edge of her orgasm like a wave. 

An image flashed between her eyes. Black hair, molten green irises staring back at her. Ruby red lipstick smeared, the wetness between her legs smeared in the same red lipstick. A woman grinning at her as she went back to kissing the most sensitive part of Hermione’s body, making her come like a professional. Hermione came hard enough that the groan that escaped her mouth this time came straight from her gut, as if her clitoris was directly in charge of her vocal cords. She allowed herself to imagine Pansy’s swollen red lips licking the hand Hermione had just cum on and she felt herself begin to get aroused again.

 

000

 

Pansy smirked as she watched Hermione’s discomfort. The Herbal tea had been something of a genius idea that only came to fruition through lots of planning and sheer dumb  
luck. She’d noticed that Granger had stopped partaking in coffee and had instead begun drinking herbal tea. Only a handful of students drank herbal tea above all the other beverages provided at Hogwarts but even then, it wasn’t easy spiking the juices. None of the elves would comply so she had to sneak into the kitchen and do the dirty work herself. The first half a dozen times, she’d dosed the wrong drink and various people found themselves in an extremely horny situation, none of which she gave a rat’s arse about. 

So instead she devised an even smarter plan...an inducible model. She would dose ALL the drinks BUT the potion would only work if the victim came in contact with the other component of the spell.  
Draco had provided her with that second component. The boy was at once intelligent and cunningly resourceful. He had designed a topical cream that when it came into contact with a person who had drunk the tea, could be absorbed into their pores and induce the potion to react. 

Draco was also incredibly expensive and if Pansy didn’t think her prey was worth it, she wouldn’t have gone through all the trouble or expenses of hiring Draco. 

“Hope it’s important,” he remarked.  
“I need it to invoke an image of me,” she stated in a business-like fashion, ignoring his comment. He also happened to be one of the biggest gossips at school. Not that she minded him knowing what she was upto. No doubt he’d approve of her prey.  
“Oh trust me...it will,” he eyed her knowingly. 

The problem with the cream was that it had only a 6 hour lasting property and had to come in contact with the victim within those hours to be absorbed by the pores.  
She’d applied the cream to 3 of the original version of Hogwarts a history and a few other technical books she had seen Granger walking around with. She had to re-apply the cream several times as different people kept renting out the book. It took more than two weeks for Granger to finally rent one of the books and drink the tea within 6 hours of each other. What a load of work just to trap one witch. As soon as she saw the book in Granger’s arms when she walked into dinner, Pansy knew she’d got her.

The final part of the scheme was in guessing where Granger would go. She had imagined that Granger would run to the places that were closest and provided the most amount of privacy. Likely the tower, library or some closet if she was feeling desperate. Pansy had planned for a quick diversion had Granger decided on going towards the tower which was completely inaccessible to her without an invite from a Gryffindor.  
Granger had predictably headed straight for the tower but luckily changed her mind and headed to the library instead.  
She’d gone deep into the library to the restricted section that required a key and password to enter. In her hurry to console herself, she’d left the room unlocked. Pansy hadn’t taken the risk of Granger possibly remembering to lock the door behind her. She had bribed a student who worked at the library into giving her her keys for the night. Pansy had walked in, careful to lock the door behind her and cast a quick deflection charm on the door. She didn’t want anyone ruining this moment.

She wondered if it was worth it...of course it was most DEFINITELY worth it. The bitch had made her life painfully irritating for as long as she’d known her. The last straw had come in the beginning of the year when Hermione had mouthed off about Pansy being Draco’s pug nosed girlfriend who was only as smart as a community of Pugwurts. She’d even commented that Greg and Vince were smarter than Parkinson.

Pansy had been underestimated by the student populace, by other purebloods and by almost everyone she knew until she showed them what she was capable of. Her reputation as a super-bitch and a cunning cunt had taken years to build. She didn’t appreciate this ignorant muggleborn witch who knew nothing about the difficulties of growing up as a pureblood woman mouthing off about her intelligence. She took particular offense at the insinuation that she was only focused on finding a husband and that Crabbe and Goyle were her intellectual equals. 

She wanted to take her down a notch or two...or all the way to the desolation that absolute humiliation could provide. She had decided to DESTROY her. 

Now as Pansy crept into the room, her heartbeat accelerated. She was going to ruin the little bushy haired virginal bitch.  
Pansy had her muggle camera at hand. The flash was off and and there was a silencing charm on it to ensure that Hermione wouldn’t be disturbed.  
By the time she’d followed Hermione to the end of the room, she was already midway through her romp. The Gryffindor sat against the wall of books, head thrown back slightly, eyes shut in intense lust bordering on discomfort. Her legs were propped on either side of her and she was expertly fingering herself.  
The black haired witch aimed her camera and clicked three successive shots to compose a moving photo. She watched Granger, waiting for a more vulnerable position. Perhaps she’ll do some butt play she thought but instead she watched as Granger released the uptight Headgirl face she’d harboured for so many years. She instead let out a long groan and threw her head back and rubbed herself furiously. 

That’s when Pansy glanced at the area between her legs. She’d parted the dark blue panties to reveal...a pink nub, perfectly poised at the top of her folds. Her vagina glistened with the oils of her arousal and Pansy began to feel the soft pressure between her own legs. 

It was no secret that Pansy liked women - although most of the school thought she also definitely went to bed with men. She did on occasion but she preferred women, especially feisty angry ones. She’d never bedded a prude before thought and the idea of having Granger at her beck and call intensely aroused her.  
Granger let out a wild moan from the bottom of her gut, her face muscles twitching into an uncontrollable orgasm-induced smile. Pansy took a shot of this beautiful pose of complete and utter exoneration from the woman behind the prude mask.  
She smelled the faint scent of orgasmal release in the air and it made her want to dig her face in between Granger’s legs. She backed out of the room, grinning. She had Granger in her clutches now and she would destroy her in a way that would give Pansy the release she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked chapter 1! Thought I'd try something new with writing a HG/PP fic. I am a hugeeeee Dramione fan but I recently got into HG PP and thought they look like quite an interesting couple and could engage in a similar dynamic that is often present in Dramione pics.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione played nervously with the hem of her skirt. It had been two days since the incident at the library and the image of Pansy’s lipstick smeared mouth peering at her from between her legs was still as intense and vivid an imagery as it had been when she’d imagined it. This was probably because she’d dreamt of that image and thought of it several times since. She didn’t know whether she was bumping into Parkinson more or if the image just made her more aware of the raven head but she felt like Parkinson was watching her, following her.

When Hermione received an anonymous, aggravatingly vague letter asking her to meet in a classroom on the edge of the one of the least traveled corridors, she naturally agreed by ripping the letter pointedly in the Great Hall. The letter hinted at her secret discretion at the library but she wouldn’t be intimidated! Within minutes she received a second more concise but less polite note with a picture of her in the throes of passion at the library. It was almost as if someone knew her well enough to know her original reaction. Hermione glanced at it for half a second before tossing it into her bag and promptly exiting the Great Hall. 

Here she was now, at the allotted time on a Hogsmead weekend in an abandoned classroom in the dungeons. She wasn’t keen on staying in for the weekend but she knew she’d have never left with this hanging over her head. She also knew that her blackmailer had picked this day precisely because the school would be abandoned of her friends. She’d had an especially hard time coming up with a useful excuse that was both believable and inflexible enough to let her off the hook with Harry and Ron. The ‘I have homework to do’ excuse didn’t fly anymore-it was tried and overused. She’d had to fake having severe cramps. Ron hadn’t even looked twice; having a sister who was prone to fits of rage when she was on the rag had made him weary of his female companions. He’d dragged his less adept friend behind him and wished Hermione ‘good-luck’.

She’d been 20 minutes early and now it was 30 minutes past the time when this person was supposed to arrive so effectively she’d waited almost an hour. Hermione had made up her mind to leave in another 10 minutes if they didn’t show up when the door creaked open. Hermione had her wand at the ready but she was more disarmed by the person than anything.  
Pansy stood there in thigh high black boots, a tight fitting black shirt that was too small to encase those disgustingly ripe breasts.  
Ripe??? What on earth is going on and why am I describing Parkinson’s breasts?

She was wearing a skirt, too short to do anything but provide the barest of modesties-enough for a quick walk to the classroom she supposed.  
“Oh you can put that away dear,” Pansy commanded, striding into the room confidently. She pulled out her own wand and when Hermione reflexively readied herself, Pansy merely paused before she pulled down the blinds, dimmed the lights and put a silencing charm followed by a disillusionment charm on the room and door. 

“What are you…?” Hermione trailed off. Pansy put her wand in her skirt and walked casually over to the tense other witch. She gently grasped the wand and then yanked it out of her hand. “Touch this again and your pictures will be shown to the whole school. Do you understand?”  
Hermione balked. “What? YOU CAN’T DO THAT!”

The reaction she got was merely a chuckle and a light “Oh yes I can”.  
“No!” Hermione reached for the wand again but Pansy instead shoved her back, hard. Hermione had been reluctantly building a story of sexual desire between them in her head over the week and she’d forgotten what an actual bitch Pansy Parkinson was. She’d let her guard down. She fell back and hissed as she hit the ground, having not braced for impact. Pansy hadn’t girlishly pushed her back, she’d shoved her hard enough to damage. 

“Let me explain to you princess. I have pictures of you doing those very very dirty things. I mean don’t get me wrong. I have no issues with a woman pleasuring herself...but in the sanctity of the library? Tsk tsk”.  
“Oh shut up. It’s not like it’s a shrine or that you give a fuck about it”.  
Pansy smiled at her swearing, “No I don’t give a ...ffffuuucckkkk...about it but I’m sure your friends would give many fucks about it”.  
Hermione blinked at her a few times. Pansy had just enunciated the word fuck with such an inflection that it almost sounded like a guttural moan. 

The image of Pansy with red lipstick whistled through her mind and she glanced at Pansy’s lips.  
“I...you can’t give them if...I obliviate you!” Hermione reasoned more to herself than to the raven head.  
“Princess let me explain this to you clearly. your friends will receive the pictures if anything happens to me. A few of my Slytherin buddies have that picture and they won’t mind sharing it..and you...if anything were to happen to me. If I’m not back at the allotted time with the previously-agreed upon passcode, they will release your pictures school-wide. I will also have to stay in quarantine for more than a day to ensure that I’m not you under the guise of polyjuice. Is this all clear enough for you princess?”  
“What do you want from me?” Hermione hissed out. She hadn’t bothered to get up off the floor. Pansy didn’t mind, she was going to spend a lot of time on the floor. Preferably with her mouth preoccupied. The thought sent chills down her spine and she felt her arousal rear its head.  
Finish this chat quickly. 

“Did you enjoy imagining me sucking you off?” She asked - deflecting the question entirely.  
Hermione understood the premise now. There was no way she could ignore it. Somehow the idea of a sexual entanglement with Pansy wasn’t as disgusting as she’d thought she’d feel. 

She’d never been with a woman before but she suddenly imagined Pansy between her legs again. This time she was wearing the clothes she was wearing today-thigh high boots, velvet crop top and the insanely short skirt - through which she could see that Pansy hadn’t bothered with panties tonight.  
Her mouth felt dry. 

“Well did you?”  
Hermione glanced up at Pansy and opened her mouth to say-  
“Don’t lie to me Granger or this won’t be a good time for you. I want the truth from you today but just in case you don’t comply, I’ve brought vertiserum with me. I can make you spill a whole lot more than just your stupid sexual secrets,” Now that was a real threat because there were things Hermione couldn’t reveal. She would seriously consider killing Pansy for those secrets. 

She also noted somewhere in the back of her mind that Pansy’s family had made their fortune from producing the tightly controlled truth serum. 

“Granger answer me or so help me Mer-”  
“-yes...I …”  
“Tell me how you enjoyed it”  
“What? What do you mea-why? What’s wrong with you Pansy, what’s this all-”  
Pansy drew out her wand and pulled out that dreaded picture. “Do I need to remind you again? My game, my rules. Serves you right for being such an uptight bitch. I’m going to loosen you up tonight….in more ways than one. 

Hermione shuddered at the thought but Pansy merely squeezed her legs together to suggest to Hermione that she might be aroused by Hermione’s discomfort. 

“Draco Malfoy has your picture. I told him not to look at it until I came home tonight. I also told him to give it to two other confidantes who I don’t know about so you can’t get any information from me and I doubt you’ll be able to track them down and find the photos by any other method than to do what I say within the time alotted...so let’s get on with it.”

“I don’t believe you,” Hermione said. She got up off the floor and bolted to the door. She grabbed the handle and yelped as it scorched her hand, the imprint disappearing immediately. She tried it a few more times before weakly giving up. 

“Granger…” Pansy started softly, right before walking up to the woman and slamming her into the desk next to her.  
Hermione whimpered as the other woman pressed her face against the hardwood, her body bent over.  
“Listen bitch, I’m losing my patience here. Either you play along or I’ll have to start cutting things to make you comply. Social humiliation isn’t my only weapon you know? Your wand is with me-”.  
“But Ha-”  
“-and I bet you didn’t tell any of your friends what you were doing now or they’d have been here by now. Lord knows those bumbleheads wouldn’t respect your wishes to come here alone. I can’t put you under the Imperius but I do have some other options. Vertumpra - have you heard of that? A 24 hour slave spell. I would make you service every man in Hogwarts and moan while you do it, out in the open. Do you want that?” Hermione tried to push her and she let her go. 

“I won-”  
Pansy backhanded her, hard. And then she contorted her fingers, mimicking wand movement for impedimenta.  
“Didn’t know I could go wandless now could you? You know what that means right? I can perform sets of spells you couldn’t even begin to perform with your wand...but I bet you knew that and probably know a few spells of your own don’t you. You know that’s one of the things that turns me on about you. The fact that you’re intelligent. So I’m also going to assume you know that wandless magic is traceless...so I could set anything other than an unforgivable on you and no one would be wiser.”

“Okay! I’ll...I’ll do it. Whatever it is...please…” Hermione trailed off, her eyes tearing up. She filed away somewhere that Pansy had complimented her intelligence. Pansy caressed her cheek softly where her hand had left an imprint.  
“Go sit on the floor. I liked you there,” She said. She liked the idea of Granger having a direct view of her bangable bits. She had taken a risk in this scandalous outfit but she’d wanted Granger to see her, feel her…

Ever since she’d seen the pervasive lust in Granger’s eyes, she’d been unable to satiate her lasciviousness desire for her. No amount of fingering herself or fucking other more pliable girls had released any of her pent up energy over the last week.

“Did you like seeing me between your legs?”  
Pause “....Yes”  
Good, she’d been convinced that lying wouldn’t work here.  
“Lay down,” her voice came out more gently than she’d intended. The thought of Granger’s prude lips around her own clit made her almost come then and there.

Hermione reluctantly laid down, her knees bent but slightly spread apart. Pansy almost wanted to laugh at the thought-Granger did not expect the role she’d be playing tonight. The Slytherin walked over to the girl on the floor, situating her legs on either side of the other woman, she lowered herself onto her belly, careful not to put too much weight on the smaller woman. 

Hermione breathed in softly and Pansy rose gently with each breath. She unbuttoned her shirt slowly, revealing no bra. Pansy drew Hermione’s hands to her breasts. Hermione thought small enough for me to hold but large enough that they are substantial. 

“Please don’t-”  
Pansy groaned suddenly and Hermione sucked in her breath as she felt the tiny nipples stand erect against her fingers, as if saluting her. She rubbed them slowly as the other woman bucked her body against her belly. 

Hermione pulled her hand away suddenly, wanting to anger Pansy for some reason. She was probably going insane but she wanted the raven head to look at her, to slap her. She didn’t want to be aroused or compliant in this moment where she’d have happily otherwise put Pansy’s breast in her mouth.  
Pansy glared at her, furious at being unable to continue.  
“What the-”  
“You can make me come here but you can’t ma-”  
Pansy promptly scooted far enough that she hovered over Granger’s mouth.  
The threat was real and Hermione knew Pansy wasn’t playing games anymore.  
Hermione paused and wet her lips-her pink tongue darting out- before breathing in to continue when she felt the soft flesh of Pansy’s pussy on her face. Pansy was dripping wet. She hadn’t realized what an effect she’d had on her, considering she’d just backhanded her a few minutes ago. 

Hermione felt a sudden ache around her insides-the kind she felt when she made out with someone for long periods and her body ached for release. The same ache she felt the other day.  
“Make me cum or I’m sitting on you permanently,” Pansy grinned down at her and moved further up so she was blocking her airway and all Hermione could smell was the raw sexual scent. It made her heady. She groaned involuntarily as Pansy began to rub against her. She gave a test lick and Pansy tasted of a mixture of sweet and salty...human honey. 

She experimentally sent out another speculative jab and after that she began to suck the sensitive nub in ernest, running her tongue against the blooming clit. She grabbed her ass and pushed the woman’s body closer to her. She sucked and licked in circles, rubbing the soft flesh until it was engorged and huge, staring at her in the face like an enlarging balloon. Pansy pressed two fingers down against Hermione’s thighs which she opened willingly. Hermione groaned as she continued to suck at Pansy’s sensitive flesh. Pansy rocked against her and Hermione opened her mouth wider for any juices Pansy may have released. 

Pansy hissed suddenly and began bucking against her in ernest and suddenly she was off her.

Hermione groaned, feeling herself with her fingers, not bothering with the pretense of being the good Gryffindor princess anymore. She wanted more. She wanted to be one with this woman, to fuck her until they both came in unison.

Pansy turned around and sat back down on Hermione’s face but in the opposite direction so Hermione’s nose was directly in the soft warm cove where Pansy kept her most valuable secrets. 

Hermione gasped when she felt the soft flesh of her vagine be parted and Pansy’s soft able tongue began to work its magic. She felt her rub her up into a crescendo but expertly wouldn’t let her go over. She in turn sucked Pansy until she was almost ready to blow, losing her ability to focus when the feelings were too intense. She bucked against Pansy’s mouth, grabbing Pansy’s black hair with her hands and forcing her face between her legs. She wanted to crawl into Pansy’s vagina and eat her from inside out. 

Pansy suddenly began sucking her into a frenzy and Hermione grabbed her butt and pressed Pansy’s whole pussy into her mouth. She rubbed circles around her clit in fast but repetitive sequences and suddenly Pansy let out a groan, vibrating uncontrollably against Hermione’s mouth. Hermione felt Pansy’s groan in her own rose bud as Pansy’s mouth was firmly fixed in her loins. 

Pansy got up off of Hermione’s face and turned to face her.

“Not bad for a prude,” She grinned.  
She smiled devilishly. Hermione looked cross.  
“I held up ,my end now let me go”  
“Not until you say you liked fucking me,” Pansy grinned.  
“Fuck NO! That was coercion.” Pansy laughed. “Really?”  
“Yes! Pansy fuck you. No seriously fuck you”  
The mirth fled Pansy’s eyes, replaced only by anger once again.  
She grabbed her face, pinching her cheeks together.  
“I thought you were supposed to be intelligent. What do you not understand here? Would you prefer to fuck me or fuck the entire school? ...Do you want Snape in you? Do you want to suck him off?”  
Hermione almost gagged at that one.  
Hermione compliantly rubbed Pansy’s breasts as Pansy unbuttoned Hermione’s blouse. She revealed the sexy lacy bra.  
“You knew...you knew it was me and yet you came prepared. An overachiever till the end huh?” Pansy was pleased momentarily.  
“I know you’re a prude but can you put some effort in? I’ve taken the time to plot to get you here haven’t I? Do I get nothing in return Princess?”  
Pansy put her hand on Hermione’s hand which was busy moving around Pansy’s breast and pinching her.  
“Fuck you. Seriously fuck-ahh fuckkkkk uhh suck me...suck..Pa-”  
Hermione’s brain decided to take a vacation when Pansy attached her mouth to Hermione’s breast.  
“Get off me,” she whispered half in a daze.  
“Oh Merlin...Pansy you’re a fu…”  
She abruptly pushed Hermione away. The brunette was confused now. She wanted to hit Pansy and kiss her and fuck her all at the same time.  
“Sit up Granger. I want you in the form you were in while you masturbated for me yesterday”  
Hermione pushed herself against the wall, her knees up and open.  
“Play with yourself”  
Hermione breathed in, looking at Pansy and gently stroked herself with her right index finger. She’d gone beyond the point of arousal. Her clitoris has swollen to be much larger than she’d ever felt before. She rubbed harder and faster but her orgasm was fast leaving her.  
Pansy pushed away her hand and instead hungrily prodded at the pink flesh with her index.  
“You’re so sweet. Do you know what your virginity tastes like?” She asked, not bothering to listen to the answer or even a rebuttal on the virgin comment. Hermione felt Pansy put her finger on Hermione’s lips but the Gryffindor yelped and slapped her finger away. Pansy grabbed her hair and pulled it back angrily.  
“You won’t taste yourself huh?” Hermione’s eyes looked back at her with a mixture of defiance and pain. Pansy grinned, she loved a challenge and she knew exactly what to do. She pushed two fingers back into Hermione and curled it, transporting as much of the juice out as she could. She brought out her fingers and ran the index along her nose, breathing in the pheremones of the woman in front of her. Her finger disappeared into the plump pink lips. Her mouth made a sucking sound. Hermione was so turned on by this, she wished the raven head would sit on her again. How could someone arouse her like this?  
Pansy took her middle finger, still covered with Hermione’s lubricant, and coated her lips with the saline. She leaned forward, her eyes challenging Hermione and kissed the other girl. Hermione willingly accepted, licking off her own cum to get to Pansy’s mouth.  
Pansy broke the kiss-Hermione’s mind remembering to protest again. Before she could open her mouth to embark on some tirade or another, Pansy put her mouth on Hermione’s breasts again. The smaller brunette began to buckle.  
“Tell me you want me to fuck you.”  
Hermione’s mouth was set to a straight line, unwilling but Pansy continued her ministrations.  
“I’ve watched...you for so lo...long. I always wondered what you ….your breast…” Hermione lost concentration and just wished she had something to occupy her hands with. Pansy kept slapping away any attempt near her form. Hermione enjoyed being dominated. In some ways she was free from blame and responsibility if nothing was her choice.  
“Hermione,” Pansy whispered, her voice laden with lust once more, “tell me you want a good-”  
“Pansy, fuck me. I want you. I fuck...you fucking...I need you. Eat me...please eat...” She was riding Pansy’s finger now.  
Pansy pushed her against the wall again but this time, like in Hermione’s vision, she set herself between her legs. Pansy was a master seductress but her title was not for naught. She licked at Hermione expertly, alternating between sucking and licking and kissing Hermione’s clitoris. She brought the girl to the edge and then slid her back down and brought her back to the edge and let her back down, never letting the dam break. After 20 minutes, Hermione was laying flat on the floor, screaming for release. “Tell me you’ll come back. That I’ve claimed you. That you enjoyed our little romp. Tell me you want me to knock that stick out of your ass” Pansy commanded as right of passage. 

She grabbed Pansy’s mouth and begged her, “Stop teasing me,” she barely managed. “You know you’ve claimed me. I’m yours, Ple-” she let out a squeal as Pansy bit down lightly on Hermione. The girl’s eyes rolled back in her head. In the midst of her euphoria, Hermione was higher than she’d ever been through her own ministrations. “I’m only yours. I want you to fuck me as many times as you want. I need you to pull the ...uhh...the…..fuck…….stick…...fuck me Pansy. Oh Merlin, your mouth.” 

Hermione’s eyes narrowed and she grabbed the other woman’s back and pulled her towards her, connecting her mouth to Pansy’s breast. She kissed gently around the breast, nuzzling her nose to it, breathing in the smell of her skin. Hermione felt heady as she looked up at Pansy, expecting to see her leering down at her. Pansy’s eyes were lidded, her mouth open, her eyebrows furrowed slightly in a unhinged, vulnerable look of absolute abandon. So the iron butterfly wasn’t quite so inhuman after all. Hermione sucked on her nipple gently, lapping it quickly until Pansy threw her head back and groaned. Hermione felt her weight in her hands and relished in the heaviness of it-Pansy was coming undone in her arms again. Pansy pulled Hermione up, kissing her neck, wanting to mark her. They were both on their knees now. Hermione trailed kisses down her belly and back into the soft cove she’d started with. She kissed Pansy’s engorged bulb now, enjoying the texture and the taste of it. She tentatively licked it again, feeling once more aroused and began to suck it in earnest. She hadn’t expected much but Pansy came undone all over again in her arms. Hermione guided her to place one leg over her shoulder, opening up her cavern to her comfortably. Pansy grind herself into Hermione’s face as the smaller girl kissed her in earnest.  
“Tell me you like me. Tell me this is more than just revenge fucking to you,” Hermione said, knowing she was pushing her luck. She just wanted to get something out of this exchange so that she could look at herself in the mirror tomorrow knowing she’d put down Parkinson.  
“Hermione...uhhh...I...fuck. I want to fuck you. You bitch. I want to fuck you so hard...and tear you apart. I want-” Hermione pulled away and said kissed her belly gently. She looked up, her oval eyes “No. Tell me you want me”  
Pansy hissed at her, grabbing her hair. “I’m not going to be your sweet girlfriend Granger. Make me cum...make me…..”  
Hermione brought her back to the edge and let it die and then brought Pansy back to the edge and let her orgasm die again. The student had learnt from the master. Hermione grinned into Pansy’s pussy as the raven head pushed her head further into her belly, cruising on her own ecstacy. Hermione flipped her over and continued to play with her pink bud. She moaned into Pansy’s clit. Thinking of it as a rose bud she was slowly unfurling made her aroused to no end. Every buck and movement Pansy made turned Hermione on again but the brunette was as relentless as Pansy. Pansy had perhaps found her equal. Someone as fast a learner and as stubborn as her.  
“Hermione please...oh Merlin. Hermione, fuck…….uhh I don’t know what you…...want. Oh fuck me. Please suck me off. I need you. I want…I...FUCK ...I NEED YOU. I WANT YOU. YES! YES!! Hermion…..” Her words were drawn out and ended in low moan. Hermione compelled her orgasm on, pressing her tongue on the golden spot hard and firmly. Her whole body twitched, jerking in rhythm to her orgasm. Hermione kissed her clit a few more times, relishing in its perky disposition and felt Pansy’s cum ooze out of her. She sucked up the liquid, drinking it and wanting more. She coated her lips in it, wanting Pansy to lick it off of her mouth.  
Pansy got up and pulled on her skirt and shirt back on quickly. Hermione followed suit and made to grab her underwear. True to her nature, Pansy pulled it out of her grasp. She looked at her through her slitted eyes and didn’t have to tell her that Hermione’s underwear was now her souvenir.  
“Don’t worry, I don’t kiss and tell. You know where to find me when you need me to knock that stick out again.” She winked at Hermione.  
Hermione was still only clad in her nakedness and she grabbed Pansy’s arm. Pansy moved to jerk it out of her grasp but Hermione’s gtip was strong. The Gryffindor got up, pulling on the and stood next to her. Pansy wore an expression of irritation but Hermione knew better.  
Pansy‘s heart was beating wildly. Who knew virginal or maybe not-so-virginal Granger had been such a sex-pert? Pansy had come completely undone in the Gryffindor’s arms and she was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable with her lack of self-control.  
Hermione leaned in and kissed her hard, biting her lip and forcing her mouth open in gasp. Pandy licked her lips afterward, knowing fully well what she tasted was her own cum on Granger’s mouth. . 

The click of the door was the only indication that the Slytherin had left. Hermione sighed and leaned back on the table. Reimagining Pansy’s sudden and unexpected expression when she came. She looked vulnerable and she knew it was something the Iron Bitch usually worked hard to keep hidden.  
They both knew that this game of cat and mouse was far from over but Hermione vowed that next time, she’d set the rules and space and make Pansy bend to her will.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a dark smutty oneshot fic with Pansy and Hermione. I hope you guys liked it! This is my first post on AFF so please review with your comments or your critiques :)  
> Forgive me for any spelling errors or other mistakes. I do not have a beta at the moment.


End file.
